


Irish Coffee

by HALs (Wonderwalling)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dublin (City), F/M, Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwalling/pseuds/HALs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Paddy's Day is filled with more than just good beer - blue eyed strangers are also to be found. </p><p>A one shot, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! 
> 
> This is just a short little piece. I do not own Niall (though, hey, who wouldn't want to?)
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!!
> 
> xx

The warmth hit her, and shook off the cold as her head swam around. The room was filled with people, their laughs bouncing off the wall, as she pushed her way to the bar. Her jacket clung tightly to her, and even though it was wet, it was till warm.

Sarah managed to climb up onto one the ball stool, steading herself as her head took a swim around the room. Her friends piled in around her, everyone shouting their orders at once, with the bartenders working at what seemed to be lightning speed.

The chaos never really died down around the bar. "One coffee please," she shouted over the buzz.

"How ya like it?"

"Irish." She winked at the bartender as he nodded in agreement. She turned to look around, smiling at friends, and catching some eyes. The bartender tapped her on her shoulder, her coffee, strong and filled with cream, sitting on the bar next to her.

She pulled out some money and thanked him, wasting no more time, and letting no more of the warmth escape.

The coffee hit the back of her throat, the strong brandy warming her more than the heat of it. It left a bitter taste on her tongue, just before the sweetness of the cream overpowered it. Closing her eyes, Sarah savored the taste, and put down the cup momentarily to shrug off her jacket.

"Do ya really think ya should be drinking coffee on St Paddy's day?" A thick voice questioned her. She turned towards blue eyes, quaffed blonde hair and a familiar face. Her breath caught as even all the drinking from tonight could not stop her from recognising that face.

"It is of the Irish variety," she pushed the cup to her lips again, as the warmth washed through her. His eyes closed, and his head thrown back, a hearty laugh escaped him which in turn pulled a smile across Sarah's face.

"As it should be!" He held out his hand to her, his eyes swimming as much as her head. She put down her cup, taking his. "I am Niall."

"I kn...I am Sarah," no need to be the stalker type.

"Pleased to meet you, Sarah. Can I get you a drink?"

"Guinness." Niall turned fully to her, his face lighting up and then signaled to the bartender to make it two.


End file.
